yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlueResistance
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Space Battleship Yamato Wiki talk:Community Portal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Evan1975 (talk) 00:37, November 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Actually, I was planning to create a guideline for the wiki concerning about avoid copying things from Wikipedia. I will be out for a while, so can you please go around and remove all the Wikipedia links? Thanks if you do that. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 23:07, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :These are two different things. Contributors definitely need to avoid copying Wikipedia content, but links to corresponding Wikipedia articles might be appropriate when it's something from the real world (examples: Earth, the Large Magellanic Cloud, a particular movie or series as opposed to the characters and things in a movie or series). -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:32, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :I think we should try and minimize references to WW2 as possible in the main summary and maybe create a trivia section for that and it should be just brief too. I also went around and try to clean up some of my pages as well. But please help fix my errors if you see any. I'm going to add the pictures though.(The Space Engineer (talk) 05:03, November 20, 2013 (UTC)) ::I'll do what I can, although I'll be slow in contributing for the next few weeks. How about naming the kind of section you have in mind "Notes" or "Behind the Scenes"? -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:11, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sorry for barging in suddenly, but I believe "Behind the Scenes" is not suitable for this wiki, so Notes will do fine, also about WW2 referance, this is more of a SBY wikia, but Star Blazers can fit in via redirects, as SBY is considered to be "orginal." Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 14:14, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I needed the help, as I am quite busy right now creating tons of redirects... Wikipedia links There are some kinds of links to wikipedia that are appropriate. These would be things that the average reader might not be familiar with, but don't fall under the scope of this wiki. For example, links to Sumerian culture. Maybe we need a set of "rules" and a guide to what's considered canon and what isn't. I just don't want this place to become like Wikipedia with thousands of confusing rules and people fighting over them. LMK what you think. evan1975 (talk) 00:10, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :On the other hand, these kinds of links can clutter a page and be distracting, especially on a page that already has a lot of links and is meant to just get users to other parts of the Yamato wiki, like the Planets page. Topics like "Sumerian" could benefit from a Wikipedia link, but only on the Dingir and Uruk pages themselves, once those pages are created. Users visiting those pages will be more interested in looking up "Sumerian" on Wikipedia than a user on the Planets page who has only a casual interest. :The Yamato wiki doesn't have any formal rules yet, so we are very, very far from reaching Wikipedia-like complexity. There's plenty of room for some basic rules to start. A little consistency and guidance is a great thing for writing quality. -- BlueResistance (talk) 00:37, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Good job. Keep up the awesome work! Happy editing! Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 07:34, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :Arigato! -- BlueResistance (talk) 12:17, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Mondai arimasen! Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 21:34, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Edits vice leader hiss's title is vice leader not vice-president simply because Dessler's title isn't president(Also Dessler didn't seem to be elected and thus not a president). Fan sites are not trusted sources(Example Sailor moon fans thought they were getting official screen shots, insted they got fan art). The wikia's goal is to collect ALL knowlage about a series, no matter how insignificant it is so Let us try not to lecture each other on what must be done. Beemela significance isn't relevant ALL information relating Yamto must be recorded on this wikia. We as a community must focus on information gathering. I will however try to proof read my stuff before posting.Johnatha (talk) 02:22, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :In that case, you should probably check the Redof Hiss page on this wiki, which has given his title as vice president since it was created on June 30, 2010. When you edited the page back in November and December of 2013, you didn't bother to revise his title. -- BlueResistance (talk) 05:04, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't revise Hiss's page because I didn't notice it(Thanks for pointing it out I will correct it shortly). Also please if you have message for me, please send it to my talk page(Not this one obviously as I've already read it). However keep editing I enjoy the way you play with words and make our wikia's articles sound better. Keep up the good work, Ghale Gamilas Johnatha (talk) 14:55, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Here's what the title is based on: Deputy Führer. So I've translated it as Deputy Leader. He was also called General Hiss a couple times in the original series. evan1975 (talk) 17:52, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Comet Empire Can you do some work o comet epire reated articles, Yamato II and beyond cronologicly related articles are in very poor shape for our wikia. Johnatha (talk) 14:51, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :No, because I have no interest in working on these topics right now. If they are such an urgent matter for you, then you should go revise them yourself. -- BlueResistance (talk) 21:00, January 14, 2014 (UTC) A factual issue, instead :I don't have time due to my college work I only have time to make relativly minor changes on this wikia. I also don't have the time to watch Yamato II so I thought some who edit's just as often as I do would have seen it. Also please post your replies on my wall, it's quicker for me to notice. :PS could you stop that edit war on Gimleh and just focus on intergrating details rather than removing them,You and me may know what's happening in Gimleh's life without the information on this wikia, but people who haven't seen the show aren't aware of Desler's plan to move Baleras so we must be clear on information, and make it clear to other people. So focus on intergrating details rather than removing stuff because it's "Exessive"(An impossibiltiy for a wikia, since their existance is to collect all the information based on a franchise), however refocusing is always welcome, but it mustn't be at cost of information that is still relevant to the article.A good example is your work with the Alteria page. Johnatha (talk) 22:46, January 14, 2014 (UTC) : Re:a factual issue :Thank you for providing proof for a correction, and replying to me personally. Keep up the good work.Johnatha (talk) 02:45, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Not a probleam Just keep up your edits and if you feel free to send me a message if you have a dispute with edits. Johnatha (talk) 23:28, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Infobox Formatting I see what you mean by size, but unfortunatly, I have no idea on how to do the sizes off the top of my head. I'll see what I can do about it next chance I get. anyway see what you can do from your end.Johnatha (talk) 21:46, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Re Rainbow star cluster The Gamilas rebellions as a concurent battle was based on what I've seen on other wikia's (such as Avatar's Earth Bender Rebellions, or the Great Schism in Halo) However what I meant by videos is that the episode with this battle was removed from dailymotion, so I have to find some DVDs that are reasonablly priced or a new legal website with the series posted. I'm still at work so just bare with me on this. Johnatha (talk) 00:49, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Unfortunately, either the entries on those wikis were written incorrectly, or you're misremembering them. A rebellion is an entire conflict, not just one battle; conflicts (including rebellions) are comprised of a series of battles. For example, the Battle of Gettysburg is just one battle in a string of battles that made up the whole American Civil War, so the Civil War can't be considered one battle. Maybe in the future, this wiki could have a conflicts infobox for articles on whole conflicts, like the Gamilas-Earth War. In that case, listing the rebellion against Gamilas/Dessler's rule as a concurrent conflict would fit nicely. :On the videos, take your time. The page isn't going anywhere. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:33, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Wikipedia reference links I was updating the Akira Yamamoto 2199 page and I was trying to confirm if I could use a wikipedia references or not. I feel like the information I'm trying to provide is pretty official. If I can't make the reference, then that's fine. Someone also keeps undoing my changes too. 19:55, June 27, 2014 (UTC) I only undid the changes I felt were unneeded due to the two charachter's name being the same in english, technically the are the counterpart's of each other due to the fact that they could have changed Akira(2199)'s name in 2199 and had somebody else be Akira(OS) in the 2199 series.Johnatha (talk) 22:21, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :Johnatha, thanks for taking care of this. By the way, what did you mean by "The true equivalent to Akira Yamamoto, from the original series, is a pilot named Hiroki Shinohara"? Shinohara is original to 2199 and wasn't a character in the original. Or did you mean that the original series (male) Yamamoto filled the same role that Shinohara does in the new series? -- BlueResistance (talk) 00:38, June 28, 2014 (UTC) : hello :Hi, I am a founding member of the Killzone and FEAR wikis. My first contribution here is to some very important side characters. Shinya Ito was basically the muscle or force behind the mutiny on the Yamato.CrimsonFalke (talk) 00:14, December 22, 2014 (UTC) (OT) Wikipedia Sorry for the off-topic post, but you seem to know about these things, my friend! I went back to Wikipedia to see if the anti-anime bias was still there. Check out what's going on here. This ONE guy just decides this manga/anime/video game franchise shouldn't have its own entry and goes and does this on his own. He's never heard of it, so off it goes. I undo his vandalism. I try to even improve the entry a bit and remove some of the less noteworthy characters and add to the infoboxes. I add more references to ANN and IMDB. But this guy has no life and has it set to alert him every time the page is changed. He says all this is covered in Kinnikuman, but it isn't at all. This show has nothing to do with Kinnikuman. This is what I hate about Wikipedia; people who know absolutely nothing about a subject acting with authority. Any advice or help would be appreciated! evan1975 (talk) 15:10, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :No worries! It looks like you are very much in the right in this situation and Gabriel Yuji is being careless here. I didn't see any discussions about the matter on any relevant talk page, so that would be the best place to start. Before reverting back to your edits, post what you wrote to me on the Tatake!! Ramenman talk page, but in more specific explanatory detail; you might also post a brief notice on Yuji's talk page directing him to visit your explanation. If he understands your rationale, he might be less likely to respond on reflex and more likely to consider things carefully. Although Wikipedia discourages deadlines on responses, you would be justified in giving him a deadline, since he seems to already be on high alert. Two or three days would be extremely generous on your part, and if he doesn't answer you (or doesn't answer intelligently) within that time, you can reasonably change the page back. :Just to sweeten the pot for him a bit, you might streamline some of the details in the Sequels and Spin-Offs section of the Kinnikuman page, and at the top of that section, insert a notice like this: "For more details, see Tatake!! Ramenman." :Let me know how it goes! -- BlueResistance (talk) 21:42, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I've been a bit depressed and haven't done anything yet because I looked a bit more carefully at his edit history and realized what he has actually done. Besides Tatakae!! Ramenman, he's also unilaterally removed Ultimate Muscle. That was the sequel to/revival of Kinnikuman, and was the only version of the franchise to get a US release. The manga, anime, and toys all came out in the US and a second season of the anime was even made especially for the US market. But this 17 year old kid in Brazil thinks he knows better than anyone what's notable in Japan and the USA. He's deleted other Kinnikuman-related articles too, redirecting them all to the Kinnikuman article, which he has cut down to almost nothing. Now that I know there are multiple articles involved, should I just go straight to his talk page and work them all out there? I have no idea how to say "you don't know what you're doing, please stop" diplomatically. There's another edit war I might be involved in; this guy flat out says he knows nothing about the topic he is deleting. In some ways this sucks worse because there doesn't seem to be an Osamu Tezuka wikia to save this stuff to. evan1975 (talk) 22:26, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Take it one page at a time; try what I recommended before only with Tatakae!!, see what develops, and then move on to another article. He's less likely to take it personally and more likely to see your point of view (and it would probably be easier for you to be diplomatic about it) if it's focused on the facts of one particular article, and it's done on the article talk page rather than his own talk page. He has a lot to learn, but he's going to learn slowly. Wikipedia admins would also be more likely to take your side if it's a narrowly focused disagreement. -- BlueResistance (talk) 02:56, October 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::He's put it up for discussion at WikiProject Anime and manga. Nobody has responded. I wonder if I should bring up Ultimate Muscle or not now that he's made this public. evan1975 (talk) 13:44, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::It's been just a day and a half since he posted it, so you should wait a few more days. Most people aren't going to respond as quickly as Yuji. If no one comments after that amount of time, I would suggest contacting an administrator for arbitration (although I'm not sure how to do that). Has he explained his position, or has he done nothing but say that he wants it his way? If it's the latter, you could contact him again and demand that he explain his rationale, or you will post your revision. -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:00, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Well, nobody responded there. One guy responded on the Ramenman talk page. He is also Wiki-lawyering me. This is another thing about Wikipedia that drives me nuts. I try to talk to these people rationally and then someone pulls out one of the many contradictory Wikipedia rules and tries to end the discussion. Then I'm at a loss at what to do and usually lose my temper. Because I've been through this before. I can find them all kinds of sources, but they will either declare them unreliable or still not noteworthy. evan1975 (talk) 15:39, October 14, 2014 (UTC) You convinced me--this is unambiguously a bias against anime on the site. I'm sorry I wasn't more useful to you on this. Is there a Wikia site for Ramenam already, or is making one the next step in the fight?-- BlueResistance (talk) 03:21, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, we have accepted Ramenman and any other manga by Yudetamago on the Kinnikuman wiki. (kinnikuman.wikia.com) I've been backing up stuff here and there for years but sometimes I miss things. I also found this wiki at manga.wikia.com. Their introduction shows they've had similar experiences as I have, but their wiki could really use some work. Most of the infoboxes and tables don't work correctly. Their goal is an admirable one, though. I guess I'll decide what to do with Wikipedia on my own from now on. I may just give up on it because I think it's just an uphill battle. Even if I stop this one guy, more will pop up later. Thanks for your advice as always. evan1975 (talk) 18:44, October 17, 2014 (UTC) A very late but possibly useful source of information that might help to get more Ramenman information onto Wikipedia--I just discovered this page today. There might be some clue there about how the editors over there are making their decisions, and some clue about how you can fight them. -- BlueResistance (talk) 05:31, January 15, 2015 (UTC) character box I have to ask ever since they changed the format I can't find the character boxes like the one you installed on Ito's page.CrimsonFalke (talk) 23:08, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :Use the source editor, not the visual editor; it will be easier to find what you need, it doesn't take too long to figure out, and it's more powerful. (I never use the visual editor, anyway, so I can't help you with it.) Once you open the Itou (not "Ito") page with the source editor, you'll see "Infobox military person" and a list of relevant data. -- BlueResistance (talk) 00:28, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Changes to "One Man's War" Why did you delete everything I wrote for One Man's War? I spent over a half hour on that. :I explained it in the revision summary. You confused "One Man's War" with "The Forever War," which already has a complete story summary. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:10, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Yamato Rebirth Edit on Plot you can use this plot on the yamato rebirth to replace the wrong plot :Why did you post a movie summary on my talk page? If you want to make updates or revisions to the Yamato Rebirth page, they should go directly on that page--a page which you visited just a little over a month ago. If you see mistakes, it's generally up to you to fix them. :There is another problem with the summary that you are offering: it's a word-for-word copy of text that is already on Wikipedia. In other words, it's plagiarism. It also makes no sense to have Wikipedia text here. Wikipedia has a different function and a different audience from the Yamato Wiki. If someone wanted to read the Wikipedia summary, they could just go to Wikipedia. There would be no point in repeating what they have here. There are pages on this wiki that are copies of Wikipedia entries and need to be rewritten. Contributors get to them when they can. In the meantime, please don't add to the issue. I'm deleting the copied and pasted Wikipedia text from this page. :When you post a message to a talk page, please sign your writing with four tildes ("~~~~") at the end. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:40, February 14, 2016 (UTC) First Two Episodes of Yamato 2202 '' Hello. The new space battle ship yamato 2202 movie is the 1st 2 episodes of season 2? Do you know what the titles are for both individual episodes are? Watched it on YouTube before it was taken down.Carnegg (talk) 03:56, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :That's right. The first chapter shown in movie theaters (and released on home video) covers episodes 1 and 2; subsequent chapters will each have four episodes. I don't think official English translations of the episode titles have been announced. The original Japanese titles are available on the Japanese Wikipedia page for ''Yamato 2202. Maybe we could use unofficial English translations to start, and just change to the official ones after they are released. :When you post a talk message on a different subject, please give it a heading so that it doesn't get mixed into and confused with other talk threads. I inserted a heading for you. -- BlueResistance (talk) 15:08, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ::An Uploader has uploaded the 1st 2 episodes of Space Battleship Yamato: Warriors of Love with subtitles and i've written down the names of both individual episodes including the title for episode 3.--Carnegg (talk) 08:32, May 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Okay, what are the names? You could start the list of Yamato 2202 episodes article; there's a red link on the Yamato 2202 page and you can use the [[List_of_Space_Battleship_Yamato_2199_episodes|list of Yamato 2199 episodes]] as a formatting guide. :::Don't post the names of bootleg websites on this wiki. You were watching illegal copies of the episodes. Although it is not our job to police copyright laws (and certainly Shochiku and Voyager Entertainment are making it unnecessarily difficult for foreign audiences to enjoy the series legally!), identifying websites that host bootlegs risks bringing unwanted legal attention. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:27, May 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::Also, I've seen that translation floating around and it really isn't very good. It's obvious that it was translated from Japanese to Russian to English. You'll have things like the Yūnagi being misspelled as "Unagi" (eel). evan1975 (talk) 01:25, May 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::I've created the episode list page for Warriors of Love, please check it out to see if it's okay with yourself.--Carnegg (talk) 23:29, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately, it looks like you just copied the translation from the messy bootleg subtitles (see evan1975's warning above). Since these are unofficial and temporary English titles until official ones are made, you can play around with the bootleg titles so that they look better in English and are written correctly (for example, it's "Cosmo Reverse," not "Cosmoreverse"). Another alternative is the one that I noted back on April 8 (also above): check the Japanese Wikipedia page for 2202, run the original Japanese episode titles through Google Translator, and then revise the Google translation results. This also comes with the advantage of being able to copy and paste the Japanese into the table. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:47, May 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::::The Mainstream home video release for the DVD/BLU-RAY was March 24th, but won't include English sub-titles, so no idea what the official names of the 1st 2 episodes are, so that's why I added those unofficial episode names. :::::::I know that, and I said nothing about the DVD/Blu-ray release. (Re)read what I posted: please tweak the language of the bootleg instead of just copying it verbatim, or check Japanese Wikipedia for the official Japanese titles and start by running them through Google Translator. And please don't forget to sign your talk page posts. -- BlueResistance (talk) 22:36, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Things to know about splitting the canons Thanks as always for your diligent work. Something to keep in mind as you guys split the canon. When I started this Wiki, there was no 2199 series. So when it was announced, I didn't really understand that it would tell a dramatically different story. So I just added the 2199 info into the existing articles. A couple things you may or may not know about the OS for the splitting: *1) The EDF/Yamato crew had no rank system. There are certain characters called Captain (kancho), but this really a title and not the rank of Captain (Taisa). Heikuro Todo is called "EDF Commander-in-Chief" (地球防衛軍司令長官). *2) AFAIK, the only EDF/Yamato characters who revealed their birthplace were the Kodai Brothers and Yoshikazu Aihara. Those places were carried over into 2199. evan1975 (talk) 00:12, April 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the heads-up. I figured that "kancho" was a job title and not military rank; I think I started noticing it when the Zaltzi boarding party leader was called "captain" in subtitles but it obviously wasn't "kancho" in dialog, and Erich Domel was being referred to only as "commander." For the birthplaces of other OS characters, it might be worth keeping them for now with a marker. The place names might turn up in manga or official materials like guide books, even if they're not mentioned in episodes or movies. -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:09, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, there is really no point in moving them, at least not until all these characters pages are split. The enemy characters in OS Yamato usually did have ranks. evan1975 (talk) 16:34, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Third Episode of '' Yamato 2202 '' I've got the visual poster for the 3rd Warriors of Love Movie. Should i add the poster image to the Warriors of Love Main page--Carnegg (talk) 13:38, October 6, 2017 (UTC) I've added the visual poster for volume 3. Hope it's OK. Please check to see if it needs changing.--Carnegg (talk) 13:47, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for adding this. Actually, it's for the third chapter, volume, or (as you wrote) movie, not an episode. -- BlueResistance (talk) 21:52, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Funimation announced that they will produce an English dub release for the series that will stream online. Check Funimation's blog page on their website--Carnegg (talk) 23:32, November 3, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. -- BlueResistance (talk) 15:57, November 4, 2017 (UTC) ::The English Dub Simuldub premieres November 8th at 9.00pm on Funimationnow. No news if it will be in weekly episodic format or movie format.--Carnegg (talk) 18:35, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Will the List of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 episodes page be updated to include the English Dub version air dates being Streamed by Funimation & if so, i would like to help.--Carnegg (talk) 06:39, December 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::It makes sense to include that information in the list. However, release dates for the aborted Voyager Entertainment Star Blazers 2199 video series should also be added. They got through the first two or three volumes before abruptly suspending the series. ::::The first step should be to add two new columns to the table. Take a look at the table in source edit mode (I don't think the visual editor will be of much help) and see how to do it. -- BlueResistance (talk) 07:05, December 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::User talk:BlueResistance, i went on Voyager Entertainments Star Blazers 2199 website and got the dates for their release of the Series 1st 16 episodes.--Carnegg (talk) 23:22, December 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::That doesn't sound right--they didn't actually get around to episode 16. You might be looking only at their video page, which if I remember correctly had only advance announcements and was not updated. Somewhere on the site, probably on the homepage, there should be a list of news items, including the suspension. That page will verify whether the info on the video page is correct. ::::::After you confirm the dates, you can add them to the Yamato 2199 table. I figured out a way to include both the Voyager release date and the Funimation date in the same cell. Since the Voyager discs had subtitle and dub options, unlike Funimation, put in the Voyager dates above the Funimation ones without italics. -- BlueResistance (talk) 20:57, December 31, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I've got the dates for Voyager Entertainment's Release.--Carnegg (talk) 23:45, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I've added the dates for Voyager Entertainment's Release's.--Carnegg (talk) 00:03, January 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::::The English Release Date Column has become to wide.--Carnegg (talk) 00:13, January 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks for taking care of this. I fixed the excess column width problem. You can see how it was done by switching to the source editor view; this is just one of many issues that come up with the visual editor. I also removed future Crunchyroll/Funimation release dates, since anything can happen between now and then--as the people at Voyager learned all too well. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:40, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Fifth Episode of '' Yamato 2202 '' I thought you might need this infomation about the 5th Movie, see screencap below for the info, hope it helps & the visual poster for the Movie. --Carnegg (talk) 05:12, January 27, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, go ahead and post it in the Yamato 2202 gallery. When you put it in, just follow the standards that have been used for the other images in the gallery. Also, give the poster jpg image a more specific name and a description. -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:39, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Yamato: The New Voyage I know it's a longshot, but what's your thoughts on there being a remake of this movie or a remake of the 3rd season?--Carnegg (talk) 01:29, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :I couldn't say. More than a year after the first two episodes debuted in Japanese theaters, I haven't read any reviews of Yamato 2202 by critics or seen any news about how well it's doing commercially. If it gets close to Yamato 2199's success on at least one of these measures, then another movie and/or series would probably get a green light. However, I'm confident that Shochiku lost a chunk of its potential audience in English-dominant countries thanks to the decision to not include English subtitles on the Blu-rays. Not everyone has the patience to hunt down fansubbed copies or to put up with less-than-ideal translations. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:04, March 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Did you see anything in episodes 1 through 10 of 2202 that seems to do an early set up of characters or situations from New Voyage or Yamato III, the way that Yamato 2199 introduced characters and situations from Yamato 2 and beyond? I don't remember much from either the movie or the third season (or from Be Forever Yamato, for that matter). -- BlueResistance (talk) 18:30, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Yamato 2202 Dub FUNImation Entertainment announced that the English Dub will premiere this Spring.--Carnegg (talk) 21:33, March 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Screenshot with list of Dub Premieres. --Carnegg (talk) 21:39, March 28, 2018 (UTC) :::Okay, thanks for the heads up, but since you found this information, you should add it to the Yamato 2202 article. You don't need me to do it. Just make sure to proofread it and to put in a reference, following the style used for other references. -- BlueResistance (talk) 22:42, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Female characters category I've just created it as it appeared to be missing and I am pretty sure I was correct. I've first looked at Category:Characters, where I've noticed Category:Male_Characters but not Category:Female_Characters - so I've created it. Please note that a category page will display even if it is not created - but it will not be visible in the category structure. So what I expect happened - people have been happily tagging Category:Female_Characters for several years, yes, but nobody actually created it until I did so. Let me point you to Special:WantedCategories (which clearly doesn't refresh often, as it still lists FC as wanted category. Anyway, a bit of a lag aside, all categories you see there - they don't exist. Enjoy creating them :) PS. I've just created Category:Humans, and moved Category:Human civilians from Characters to the Human category. Ping me if you have more questions about categories/special pages. --Piotrus (talk) 10:09, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Category logic Let me explain https://yamato.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category%3AYamato_Crew&diff=15930&oldid=15920: Not all of Yamato Crew are female characters. Those categories should never have a relation. It's quite possible (actually, certain) many other categories here need cleanup, I've just cleaned FC one (it doesn't make sense to see Yamato Crew as a child category of Female Characters). Btw, Yamato Crew is correctly a subcat of UNCN Personnel and Earth Defense Force Personnel but I didn't bother checking if they have actually been created (PS. They have been not, of course. Enjoy merging Category:Earth Defense Force Personnel and Category:EDF and removing ships from the character tree... Technically if they are, YC is not needed to be categorized in Characters (since, well, tree logic), but since it is probably a popular category might as well leave that direct relation there. --Piotrus (talk) 10:14, July 25, 2018 (UTC)